Life Counts
by Mione Weasley
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a fight and Ron wishes he had never been born, but what happens? Sort of a crossover to It's A Wonderful Life. R/Hr.


It's a Wonderful Life (HP Style)  
  
(A/N) Hi everybody! In just thought of a great cross over fic. For anyone that has seen It's a Wonderful Life this is exactly like except it's Harry Potter style! This fic is very hard to contemplate, but all 100% true. If you think about it really hard (don't hurt yourself!) it is quite understandable.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. The only thing I own is Billy Bob Joe, the angel.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Crud!" Ron shouted. He had never been more upset in his whole life. He had just had another argument with Hermione, only this time it was really bad.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
"Ron you are such an idiot! I can't believe I even know you!"  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah! Well I can't believe I could ever be friends with a perfect, little snot like you either!"  
  
  
  
"Ron I swear sometimes I just want to…Urgh!"   
  
  
  
"Hermione go away you… you… mudblood!" There was a gasp that echoed through the Great Hall. Ron slapped his hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe he just called Hermione a mudblood. He saw the tears begin to form in Hermione's eyes as she turned away from Ron.   
  
  
  
"Hermione I'm…" but she had already began to run away.   
  
End flashback  
  
Ron buried his head into his pillow. How could he have done that? How could he have called the one girl he loved something so awful? Not that she knew he loved her, but still.   
  
  
  
"I know you didn't mean it, Ron," a voice said from behind. Ron jumped he didn't know anybody was in the dormitory. He turned around to see…him?!  
  
  
  
Sure enough there was a boy sitting lazily on the end of his bed. Ron thought he was going crazy. This boy was himself only he was different. He was glowing.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" he asked backing away slowly.  
  
  
  
"I am Billy Bob Joe, your guardian angel. You may call me just plain Bob though." Ron's head was pounding.  
  
"Then how come you look like me?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh everybody's guardian angel's looks like them."  
  
  
  
"Okay then Mr. Angel. Why are you here?"   
  
  
  
"I came to tell you that you need to apologize to Hermione." Ron snorted.  
  
  
  
"Yeah sure. Look I don't think she wants me too. She would be better off without me. In fact the whole world would be better off without me. I wish I was never born!" Bob gasped.   
  
  
  
"You mustn't say things like that! Wait a minute… wait a minute that's not a bad idea. What do you think?" Bob looked up at the ceiling. Ron thought that he was officially off his rocker. "You got your wish. You've never been born."   
  
There was a huge whoosh sound and Ron landed on the floor with a painful thud. When he got back up he was standing in an open field with old ruins everywhere.   
  
  
  
"Where are we? What's going on?" Ron asked. Bob shrugged.  
  
  
  
"You've never been born, Ron this is what would happen if you had never been born." Ron shook his head.   
  
  
  
"No, no that's impossible. You must've made a mistake. You must have taken Harry out of the world or something. I am not that significant."   
  
  
  
"Oh but you are Ron!" Bob exclaimed. Ron kept shaking his head. "Fine then you want Harry I'll let you see Harry." There was another whoosh and Ron stood in front of Azkaban prison.   
  
  
  
"What Harry's in there, but how? He hates the dementors!" Bob laughed.  
  
  
  
"Oh he's not in there on charges. No come and see." Bob led Ron into the prison where Harry was standing in front of a cell talking to Draco Malfoy.   
  
  
  
"Don't worry mate. I'll get you out of here soon enough and it will be just like old times." Draco smiled.  
  
  
  
"Yes, old friend, indeed. You should join the dark lord and me. We would make a great team." Harry shook his head.  
  
  
  
"He killed my parents Draco. I couldn't." Ron gawked at the scene that took place before him.   
  
  
  
"What have you done?" he almost shouted. Bob shook his head.  
  
"I haven't done anything. It's what you have done, or rather what you didn't do." Ron was very confused. He shook his head as if trying to clear it.   
  
  
  
"How could this happen?" he whispered. Bob looked rather grim.  
  
  
  
"Would you like me to show you?" Ron stopped pinching himself and nodded grimly, and then there was another wind and they stopped.  
  
  
  
They stood in a train compartment with a young boy sitting in it. He looked no more than eleven years old. Ron gasped. It was Harry.   
  
  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Ron yelled at him, but the boy did not move. He merely stared out the window at the trees that flew past.   
  
  
  
"He can't hear you." Bob said. Ron jumped he had forgotten he was there.   
  
  
  
"Why?"   
  
  
  
"We are in the past. This is just a memory, he can't hear you." Ron slumped down in the seat next to Harry and watched him. Then the compartment door slid open. It was a young Draco Malfoy.   
  
  
  
"Is it true? Everybody is saying that Harry Potter is in this compartment. I guess that's you then?"   
  
  
  
"Yes that's me."   
  
  
  
"Well let me give you some advice. Don't hang out with riff raff life the Weasleys. They are totally uncool. I can help you if you want." Malfoy extended his pale hand and Harry stared at it.  
  
  
  
"NO!" screamed Ron, but Harry couldn't hear him and shook his hand. Ron couldn't believe it. He kept screaming as the world dissolved. He was now standing in Harry's bedroom. Harry was a year older and he was locked in the room. Ron remembered that he, Fred and George, had come to rescue him right about now, but nobody came. In stead Harry got up and picked the lock to his trunk then pulled out his wand. He tried to magic himself out and immediately an owl appeared at the window. Harry's wand flew up in the air and snapped in two like an invisible hand had broken it. The world slowly dissolved again and they were back at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
"You see Ron, Harry was forced to take drastic measures and was expelled."  
  
  
  
"That's not true. I saved Harry from his bedroom that night. He then went on to school and saved my sister from a giant snake. He was a hero."  
  
  
  
"Ginny's dead, Ron." Ron turned pale. He couldn't believe that could have happened. "Voldemort drained her of the little life she possessed. She died never knowing the famous Harry Potter, because you were not there to save him from his bedroom, so he was not there to save her from death." Ron gritted his teeth.  
  
  
  
"Look I don't know who you are, but leave me okay? Just leave. I know what I'm doing. Ginny's alive and I'm going to find her. Leave me alone. You're mad!" Bob looked like he was suffering some internal struggle. Then with a small poof he disappeared and the world tuned back to the present.   
  
  
  
Ron was standing on the small pile of ruins that used to be Hogwarts once again. He ran as fast as he could to nowhere in particular. He could hear screaming and mayhem all around him. People were running and screaming and pointing at the sky. There hovering high above his head was the Dark Mark.   
  
  
  
Ron shuddered. This couldn't be right could it? He ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He bumped into a boy that looked familiar.  
  
  
  
"Neville!" he shouted. The boy stopped and looked at him curiously. He was considerably thinner now and dark circles were under his eyes. He obviously didn't know who Ron was. "Is it ever good to see you. Listen I don't know what's going on please explain this to me." Neville looked at him like he had gone mad.   
  
  
  
"It's the Dark Mark. Are you a muggle?"   
  
  
  
"Muggle? No, no! Neville it's me. Ron Weasley don't you know me?" Neville stared at him for a long time and shook his head.   
  
  
  
"I know of the Weasleys, the oldest pureblooded family of the age, besides the Malfoys, but they were all killed years ago by You-Know-Who. What are you talking about?" Ron just stared at him.   
  
  
  
"It's me Ron. Harry's best friend."   
  
  
  
"Harry? Harry Potter? You've seen him?"   
  
  
  
"Yes, yes. I saw him this morning, before everything got so weird."  
  
  
  
"It's a lie. Harry Potter's been missing for years now. Ever since he got expelled from Hogwarts." Neville turned to walk away, but Ron grabbed him, by the shoulder.   
  
  
  
"Neville, please, tell me. Where's Hermione?" Neville looked taken aback.   
  
  
  
"Hermione who?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Granger. Hermione Granger, Where is she?" Neville looked at him wild eyed.  
  
"Hermione Granger is dead. She's been that way since second year. Just before Hogwarts closed." Ron let go of Neville and took off running. He didn't know where he was going. All he wanted was to get out of this nightmare and tell Hermione he was sorry. Suddenly he tripped and hit his head on something hard. Then his world went black.  
  
  
  
When Ron came to he realized two things. One, he was extremely cold and two, the world had not yet straightened itself out. He rested against the rock he was next to. Turning around he let out a small shout. He jumped up and stared at the headstone.   
  
Hermione Granger  
  
A great student and a loyal friend  
  
Died June 30th her second year  
  
  
  
Ron felt suddenly very faint. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hermione was dead? So Neville had been telling the truth. How had this happened?  
  
  
  
Ron felt two tears roll silently down his face and heard a laugh cold as ice behind him. He turned around to see Lord Voldemort towering over him.   
  
  
  
"How touching." He sneered, "You should never have been born Weasley. Makes life great for me." Ron stared at him, unable to run or scream. "Who would ever think that such a thing as an insignificant Weasley could make such a difference? Ginny is dead, I drained of the last power she possessed years ago and my Basilisk killed your darling Hermione that very same year. I guess I should thank you though. Since you have never been born Ginny gave be her power and I have come back. Oh well there's nothing you can do. Soon Draco will be let out of Azkaban and Harry will join me and I will become the most powerful wizard ever to live once again." Voldemort held up his wand. "Avada…" Ron jumped behind Hermione's headstone and shouted to nobody in particular.   
  
  
  
"Help me please! Somebody please!" Voldemort laughed again.   
  
  
  
"No one can hear you boy. Just stand nice and still and it won't hurt a bit." Ron ducked behind a tree.   
  
  
  
"I want to live again! Please let me live again!" Voldemort laughed cold and high and shouted a curse, then Ron heard no more.  
  
  
  
"Ron! Ron! Are you alright?" Ron's eyes fluttered open. He half expected to see Voldemort standing over him with his wand raised, but instead saw Harry. Ron sat straight up. He was dripping with cold sweat and breathing rapidly.   
  
  
  
"Harry! Harry! Don't join him please!" Harry looked puzzled.   
  
"Ron, calm down! Join who?"   
  
  
  
"Voldemort!" Ron was surprised at his own daring. Harry looked even more perplexed.   
  
  
  
"Ron I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
  
  
"Harry, you know me?"   
  
  
  
"Know you? Ron you have drunken too many butterbeers. Are you all right?" Ron closed his eyes and opened them again. Everything was the same. Harry still stood over him with a fearful expression. Then suddenly Ron remembered-  
  
  
  
"Harry! Where's Hermione?" Harry frowned.  
  
  
  
"Downstairs, but…" Harry didn't get a chance to finish Ron bolted out of the room faster then Harry could have flown. Half way down the stairs Ron realized that Hermione was angry with him. Then he remembered why and he wished Voldemort had killed him by her gravestone. Oh well. Better now than never. He thought and slowly walked down the stairs.   
  
  
  
Hermione was sitting on a couch near the fire, with her nose in a book. It took all of Ron's strength not to rush over to her and hug her. He walked over to her and sat down in the chair opposite from her. Hermione looked up and ignored him.  
  
  
  
"Hermione?" still she remained silent. "I'm really sorry. You can't believe how stupid I felt after I said that. It was an accident. It just slipped out!" Hermione looked up at him with wet eyes.   
  
  
  
"Why? Why did you say that Ron?" Ron shook his head. He didn't know why.  
  
  
  
"I don't know I was just angry. I don't care what kind of blood you have. I care about you. I know I would be devastated if you died." Hermione looked startled.   
  
  
  
"Died? What are you talking about?" Ron shook his head again.   
  
  
  
"I can't explain it. All I know is I love you and I could not live another day if you left me in any way." Ron closed his eyes. He hadn't meant to say that. Not now. Not today. He felt Hermione throw her arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder. He was shocked and opened his eyes. Awkwardly he stroked her hair and let her cry into him. When she stopped she whispered something that made Ron absolutely one hundred percent sure he was glad he was born.  
  
  
  
"I love you too, Ron," she said. Ron pulled away from her and stared.   
  
  
  
"You do?" Hermione nodded. Ron sighed.  
  
"But why? I mean I'm just Ron, the insignificant Weasley. The one that doesn't matter. The one that…" But he didn't get a chance to finish his pity speech. Hermione had stopped him, by placing her lips to his. Ron seemed to forget what he had been saying as he lost himself in the kiss. When they pulled apart Hermione gave him a stern look.   
  
  
  
"Don't ever say that again, Ron." You're wonderful and perfect. Don't ever say you aren't." Ron smiled and kissed her again.   
  
  
  
"You're more perfect than me," he said. Hermione smiled.   
  
  
  
"The world would be so different without you Ron," she said and buried her face in his shoulder. Ron sighed. You have no idea.  
  
The End  
  
(A/N) So there's my fanfic! Dude I am getting better at this stuff. I would like to say Thank You to Frank Capra. The man that made the movie It's a Wonderful Life. I would also like to say I am sorry to Megan. Sorry for a lot of things. Sorry for making this a R/H fic. Sorry if I gave you any perverted images and sorry that there is no H/G stuff that comes to mind. To everybody else have a better day than I am! (Copyright Melissa Morris since as long as I can remember) 


End file.
